The present invention relates to the new and distinct plant cultivar from the genus Dianthus or commonly referred to as carnation or pinks and given the cultivar name ‘Maraschino’. This new cultivar name has been registered and approved by the International Cultivar Registration Authority for the genus Dianthus as a distinct name. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross in May 19, 2011 by the inventor between Dianthus ‘Devon Xera’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,895 as the female or seed parent and ‘Pomegranate Kiss’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,895 as the male or pollen parent. The seeds from the cross were collected on Jun. 21, 2011. The new hybrid was first isolated from among subsequent trials at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2012 as a single seedling and given the breeder number 11-167-01 during the evaluation process. Dianthus ‘Maraschino’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.
No plants have been sold, either in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was within one year of the filing of this application and was derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.